Music Left Unsung
by soccerprincessa23
Summary: These are just some poems I wrote. Please read them and let me know what you think. Hope you like 'em!
1. Love You

**L**aughing eyes, I watch you

Carefully from far away

Knowing that I'm the one you see right through

When you pass me in the hallway

**O**ver my head, under my mind

And I get this crazy feeling

That "we" will never be defined

That this might not have been appealing

**V**astly I searched, and for so long

But to what avail?

I thought maybe I could belong

But this seems like the end of this tale

**E**nergy wasted? Aces played?

Hands dealt? Don't tell me I'm wrong

Or let this feeling fade

But I guess I knew it all along

**Y**et, still, I don't give in

This is a fight to the finish

And although I likely won't win

My spirit won't diminish

**O**utside I seem fine

And inside isn't different

Accepting the fact you'll never be mine

Never seemed so brilliant

**U**ltimately stunning

That's what you would see

If you could imagine what it would be like loving . . .

Me


	2. Not Bleeding

its not bleeding anymore

but that doesn't mean it doesnt hurt

less like a bruise

and more like a ghost

hiding

but always there

i wish it wasnt

it got to the point where

it was something i could stand

but now youre pressing on the wound

you, the assailant

as if i were alright

alright

like i pretended to be for so long

i guess it worked

i almost wish it hadnt,

cause its not bleeding anymore

but that doesnt mean it doesnt hurt

had a falling out with a friend a while ago, now she's pretending everything is alright again. she's pretending like it never hurt.


	3. Prejudice

You respect me

You think you know me

As soon as you see my face

I should be exactly what you'd expect

No need to debase

Or so you thought

You adore me

You think you know me

But little do you know

That appearances aren't everything

You can't trust the status quo

But I can't hide forever

You found out about me

You thought you knew me

But now you know the truth

Nothing will be the same again

This is something that doesn't smooth

Over easy

Just like the eggs I fried

The night before I was tried

In court and found guilty

For something I didn't do

They said it was a question of loyalty

How absurd

But to who?

They ruled what I said was untrue

While the evidence was ruled unfit

So because of a human mistake

I was convicted of a crime I didn't commit

Take time to learn my story

You adored me

You thought you know me

But still you don't know

That appearances aren't everything

You can't trust the status quo

You can't trust the status quo

**This is a poem I had to write for english class, hope you like it! And a special thanks to WildReasoner for your review and for adding this story as you a "favorite"! This is a huge honor, thank you sooo much! Your review definitely brightened my whole day.**

**Sending my love to all who read this!**


	4. Twirling

Spinning,

Twirling,

Whirling

Across the floor

And he says,

"Beautiful, where have you been"

And then I'm crying

Not sobbing, not weeping

Just little tears

That cascade down my face

Instead of leaving

He wipes them off my cheek

With a calloused hand

"I understand"

He says as he takes my hand

And then we're spinning,

Twirling,

Whirling

Across the floor

Together

And there are no more tears

As he says,

"Beautiful, where have I been"

**Wishing that he would notice you? Yea, me too.**

**This is kind of old, it doesn't apply anymore, but it probably will again sometime.**

**Love to you all!**


	5. i'm gonna be

im gonna be

i'm gonna be a cowgirl

the cutest one you ever met

i know that i will

i will . . . just not yet

i'm gonna be an astronaut

the smartest one you ever seen

i'll fly up to space a whole lot

i can even build a space machine

i'm gonna be a policeman

the best one you ever saw

they'll look to me for the game plan

we can all respect the law

i guess i don't know what i'll be

when I grow to be old

i could be anything, you see

my story has yet to unfold


	6. Two Weeks

Two Weeks

Two weeks ago

This song would be happy

Leaving smiles, not tears

With long past mem'ries

Two weeks ago

You told me you loved me

You couldn't have meant it

The next day you left me

Two weeks ago

I called you a liar

After you said "princess,

I'll love you forever"

Two weeks ago

I was optimistic

Skies were blue like your eyes

Now the rain's falling down,

Down,

Down,

Pouring down to a trickle

Like the tears from my eyes

That ran 'till I was dry


	7. Who I Am

Who I Am Poem

Today I asked a friend who I am.

They said I was beautiful,

Loving,

Caring,

Kind,

Sure of myself,

Fun,

And someone to look up to.

Today I asked a hater who I am

They said I was ugly,

Self-centered,

Conceited,

Insecure,

Obnoxious,

Loud,

And a terrible friend.

Today I asked myself who I am.

I searched for a while and came up with this:

I am Christian,

I am a friend,

I am a lover,

I am a musician,

I am an athlete.

I am still searching for who I am

So label me as you like

But have words ever been able to describe a person in their entirety?

I am Mandy

And this is who I am.


	8. AgeDeath

I lay here

And I reminisce on my life

A wonderful time,

Until Age, the terrible, stole my dear wife

Then my friends,

'Till there was nothing left to steal

'Till I'm begging to be a victim

Of what I've hated for so long

To rid myself of the loneliness

And the ladies in the white smocks

That pretend to care

Age is a terrible thief

To take with no remorse,

Then abandon when you need it most

When all I pray for is release

From my aching joints

And shaking hands

The endless pills

That are supposed to ease my pain

But never really do

I remember the moments when I waited on Time, Age's twin

To go faster and faster

Like before I could vote

Or for my first paycheck

But now there's no paycheck

As Age keeps growing, and Time is shrinking

I'm left in wait

Until Age strikes again

And Time flies away like a feather in the wind

What used to be so heavy now just a grain of sand

My wife will be there waiting

Along with Billy and Sue

When Age, my dear friend, decides to take me too


	9. Mourning Flowers

When does it become okay

To take the flowers from the grave?

Is it when they're wet and wilted,

Or when the stems are fully tilted?

Wait 'till the petals are dead and dry,

Or when the stalk has gone awry?

I know I'll never find a time

That I will ever be alright.

But for now I focus on the flowers

To try to pass the mourning hours

As the sun rises without fault

Not realizing that my world has come to a halt


	10. Butterflies, Flutterbies

Butterflies, flutterbies,

Turning in my stomach.

And my heart trembles in my chest.

Flushing, blushing,

My face is bright red

When I take the chance to look up at you

Under my eyelashes

My gaze meets yours across the room

And I see your blushing too

And everything falls into place

Like Tetris blocks

Only . . . not.

Forget the cracks, the empty spaces

Because nothing ever fits perfectly

Nobody can expect perfection

Or so I thought

Then I met you

And you changed my views

Nobody's perfect

I used to say

But now I have one exception

You.


	11. Half of Forever

Love.

Forever,

Promise two blushing teens in the theater

But does she really believe it will last?

Does he?

Obviously not,

Because he is eyeing another girl

And her face is crestfallen

But when he holds her hand

All her troubles go away

And a second can last a lifetime

And a year can pass in a day

And it seems like maybe forever isn't all that long

But eternity seems like too strong of a word,

And she asks for half of forever

Because that would still never end

But now he has to talk

And there's a pit in her stomach

She knows what's coming,

But she's afraid to admit it

He says I love you,

Goodbye.

Half of forever,

She whispers

But he drifts away

Was that really too much to ask?


	12. All Alone

**All Alone**

(alone)

all alone, i'm screaming

(quiet)

in the suffocating black

and the air is cold

and damp

with a wretched, twisted mirror

and no one to blame

but the face looking

straight back at you

and your cold, friendly blade

leaves a single scar

(escape)

then hides away

where nobody knows

and nobody finds out

(empty)

because this pasted smile

has become so natural

(false)

that nobody questions it

and happy-go-lucky

must stay happy

to the outside world

(lies)

even when a war rages inside

and your little blade

then hides away again

where nobody knows

(alone)

all alone

* * *

Oh dear, this isn't happy. Oh well, we write what we write, right? Lol, I really need to post more often. This doesn't relate to me today, I wrote it whenever ago. Comments are greatly greatly greatly appreciated!

Loads of love,

Mandy Kay


	13. Anywhere

**Anywhere**

anywhere with you

is better than where i am now

or was yesterday

or will be tomorrow

'cause anywhere with you

is better than where i've ever been

anywhere before

i'd rather be anywhere with you

than home with someone else

or alone in paradise

'cause paradise isn't wonderful

without you around

* * *

Awww cutsey love poems! I don't write enough of these. It's probably because they're not very good. :P

Oh, well. Hope you like it!

Comments are loved loved loved :)

Loads of love,

Mandy Kay


	14. Blinded

**Blinded**

blinded by the light

waiting and

dreading the passing time

missing what never was

dreaming for what won't be

staring at the mess i made

"whatever you say, hon"

is my greatest weakness

fighting behind the scenes

while she's slowly losing

a battle she doesn't know she's fighting

but i'm no warrior

just a tool

to a single player

that i can't believe i gave power to

and i don't wanna play anymore

i hate this game

but i still wanna win

let me go

* * *

Oh dear. This poem. I actually really like this one, but I love and hate the story that goes with it. Haha, my life is kind of like a soap opera. :) wonderful and terrible.

Big shout out to passion4writing17, who liked my story! Thanks :)

Comment please! Thanks loads!

Loads of love,

Mandy Kay


	15. Coming Home

**Coming Home  
**

hush, it'll be okay

the miles will turn to inches

as we reunite in a sweet embrace

your coming home

to melt into my arms

and nothing else matters

we could forget the world

me and you

you and I

all our problems go away

as the stars align

in beautiful correlation

and I watch the minutes fade to days

* * *

Another tribute to my soap opera life :) but this one's good. Fabulously good. Love this because it reminds me of that time, reminds me of him.  
Oh dear. I am way to cheesy romanticy. My apologies to all of you.

Comment please! Thanks :D

Loads of love,

Mandy Kay


	16. Don't Hurt Me

**Don't Hurt Me**

i hope you won't miss her

'cuz i can't be her.

i can only be me,

and who i am won't change.

regardless of what you think,

so just don't say it.

don't be upset

when i don't live up.

when, not if.

i know i'm not what you want

even though that's what you said.

it's my fault for believing it.

when you still love her,

not me.

i don't know

what made me think

i could replace her

when she went off the rocker.

no - -

i never thought that

it's your loss if you did.

your loss, your mistake.

i can't be her

i can only be me.

so take me as i am

or leave before i'm hurt again.

* * *

What more can I say? Anyways, what do you think? Comments are greatly appreciated!

Loads of love,

Mandy Kay


	17. Firework

**Firework**

going through the motions

the pain so constant its almost not there

numb

then i felt something

for the first time in so long

only a spark

but it looked like a firework

the first light to a dull,

black sky

and just maybe i'll wake up

to find the pain is gone

find that maybe, lit with a sun,

what was hidden for son long

hasn't really become rotten

find that maybe the wounds turned to scars

* * *

Hate being hurt. I really hate the healing process :(

I would love to hear your thoughts! Thanks!

Loads of love,

Mandy Kay


	18. Forever Lost

**Forever Lost**

lost

forever lost

in your eyes

my thoughts wander

wander

wander

and your lips brush mine

softly but intentionally

gently but lovingly

and there's nothing

else in the world

that ever mattered

my mind is lost

so lost

forever lost

and i know what heaven feels like

a blush rises

hot on my cheeks

typical

not that i feel typical

or will be typical again

something has changed

and i won't be the same again

my title has been altered

and i wouldn't have it any other way

this moment

forever immortalized in my memories:

beside your green car

on a rainy day

and i'm lost

forever lost

beautifully lost

* * *

Who ever knew being lost could be so wonderful? Taylor :)

Comment please! Thanks!

Loads of love,

Mandy Kay


	19. Pebbles

**Pebbles**

I thought the world was crashing

Down on top of me

Until I got a call

And I realized that those were just pebbles

That nothing really mattered,

That you can't dwell on a lost friend

Or a broken heart

No matter how much it hurts

Because in the big scheme of everything

People come and go

Without warning

And you either dwell on it

Or you move on

What's done is done

And maybe they'll come back

If you're lucky

But wishing isn't gonna change anything

It isn't gonna bring him back

And all we can do is pray,

and pray,

and pray

That life could go on

And that they may be better off

* * *

I wrote this soon after my uncle died, in about 5 minutes. I want to edit it to make it better, but I don't know how. This isn't really the tone I was trying to get across, but it was what I was thinking subconsciously I guess.

I would really really love it if you commented!

Loads of love,

Mandy Kay


	20. Somehow, You Disagree

**Somehow, You Disagree**

going through the motions

the pain so constant its almost not there

numb

then i felt something

for the first time in so long

only a spark

but it looked like a firework

the first light to a dull,

black sky

and just maybe i'll wake up

to find the pain is gone

find that maybe, lit with a sun,

what was hidden for son long

hasn't really become rotten

find that maybe the wounds turned to scars

* * *

Hmmmm. This is depressing with a hint of hope? Alrighty then :)

What are your thoughts?

Loads of love,

Mandy Kay


	21. Sparks

**Sparks**

sparks

that flew when i met your eyes

haven't died

though your shell has

i still feel so alive

yet i'm so close to death

as your blade

shakes with my hand

as your spirit drifts farther away

and i plunge the dagger

your dagger

into my soft maw

with a quiet sigh

and we are reunited

never again as humans

but in His golden palace

forever will be fulfilled

and perfection is defined

in you

sparks that flew

will never die

even as my life

slowly

drains

away

* * *

No, I am not suicidal. I had to write this for English class. This was a poem from Juliet's perspective in Romeo and Juliet. You see?

Haha, what are your thoughts?

Loads of love,

Mandy Kay


	22. Special

**Special**

special

so damn special

special to him,

so special until he left

special to him, too

and he calls me every now and again

special to him as well

when he thinks of me now and then

and special to you

more special than her

so special

that's what you'd all say

but so many people

and it makes you wonder

if you're really all that special

after all

* * *

Is it sad that I have names for all of these people? Eva calls me a boy-magnet. She may be right . . .

But what does it really matter after all? Are you really that important to any of them?

Just musing. What do you think?

Loads of love,

Mandy Kay


	23. Stars

**Stars**

and that's it

the end

but also a beginning

a new age

where i can be featured

and she's a thing of the past

a dinosaur, if you wish

with fossils that we'll find,

examine,

and throw out again

because the past doesn't matter

as we look to the future

as bright as a star

in the swallowing black night

velvet

i have you and

you have me

and what happened before

can be forgotten

is forgotten

in my eyes

and in your eyes

these stars shine back at me

twinkling

winking

reflecting

what i can't deny

yea,

i love you too

* * *

Haha, melodramatic much? Yep :) Taylor.

What are your thoughts?

Loads of love,

Mandy Kay


	24. Temporary Fix

**Temporary Fix**

this is unhealthy

sickening

but it feels so right

when you're there beside me

or talking to me

all my problems disappear

off into oblivion

and when your hand reaches mine

our fingers interlock

and just for a moment

i forget what was so troubling

forget the plague that holds me so

but when you're gone

i slip deeper

and deeper

blaming all but myself

with tears fresh on my cheeks

and i know that this fix

although temporary now

could become permanent

if you chose to make it so

but i'm so afraid

that you might see me as i do

and who could love that anyways?

* * *

Oh, honey.

Tell me what you think please? Thanks!

Loads of love,

Mandy Kay


	25. Through My Flaws

**Through My Flaws**

i'm only me

for better or worse

and i do have flaws

don't tell me i don't

because i won't

-i can't-

be perfect

that was never me

i know what he said before

but you saw how

that turned out

so take me as i am

flaws included

love me for me

not despite my flaws

but through them

* * *

I really love this :) I don't know if you do, but this is really important to me. Do you agree with what I'm trying to say?

Thoughts please?

Thanks!

Loads of love,

Mandy Kay


	26. To You Who Didn't Know My Name

**To You Who Didn't Know My Name**

i hardly even knew you

yet you where what i aspired to be

you probably didn't even know my name

but i knew yours

do you remember that summer?

the one with the belly flop contest?

yea, you won; it was beyond awesome

and you always were smiling

and when you spoke, people listened

i wished i could be like that

be like you

was i missing something?

no, you were.

what hole was so deep that you couldn't crawl out?

we loved you

so many people loved you

i loved you

and you didn't even know my name

but now you're gone

and i didn't have a change to tell you

would it have made a difference?

probably not

but at least i wouldn't be so empty now

thinking maybe i could've done more

Tim, we loved you

but you're with your maker now

Tim, how could you?

we love you,

we love you,

we love you

* * *

Tim, we love you. So much. Now you're gone.

I was crying when I wrote this, so I don't know if it's any good. What do you think?

Loads of love,

Mandy Kay


	27. Unhealthily Wonderful

**Unhealthily Wonderfu**l

gawsh.

you make me crazy.

i can't stand it.

the way my heart beats around you?

harder and faster than ever.

your smell is enough to get me high.

after we kiss i walk away intoxicated.

that's gotta be unhealthy.

then why does it feel so right?

* * *

Taylor. 'Nuff said.

What do you think?

Loads of love,

Mandy Kay


	28. Damaged

**Damaged**

what flipped that switch?

the one that turned you from loving me

to moving on

when i still was loving you

still by your side

still dreaming forever

after what you promised

was there somebody else?

you should've told me

or was it over time,

you just lied that you loved me the same

all those days

those weeks

how long?

not that i really care now

i've moved on from you

i don't want you like i used to

i don't need you like i did

but now i don't know how to be full

to trust that someone could love me for me

i test the waters every day

to see if that switch is still holding

i can't be cutsey romantic

like i was with you

outgoing, confident

all gone now

because i'm scared that if you didn't,

then why can't he

i know he promised,

but so did you

why did you have to be the first?

couldn't you have waited until after i fell in love with someone else?

i might have some other problems

but at least i would still be myself,

the myself that i used to know,

before you came and left

left your path of destruction

left me damaged

damaged goods

and i don't know how to get better again

i don't know if i can be who i was,

who i wanna be

and after all of that,

you weren't worth it.

* * *

I actually wrote this one today. Had alot on my mind. Why did you do this to me, Sam? You didn't know it was going to have lasting consequences, did you? Well, I'm sure it didn't affect you. And you're never gonna see/hear from me again, so what is the damage to you? Nothing. Nothing at all.

Comments are loved loved loved loved loved!

Loads of love,

Mandy Kay


	29. This is Me & You Me & You

**But You Love Me Anyways**

you know everything about me

my darkest secrets

you're the only one who knows

you know me inside out

and you can tell when i'm upset

by the way i'm texting you,

or by the slightest glance

you were there to hold me when i broke down

and there when everything was falling apart

you see through my fake smile

even when nobody else can

you know that i'm not okay

even though i say i am

but you can calm me down

and make me alright when nobody else can

you know why i wear so many bracelets

it's not to be cute

i couldn't pull that off

even though you say i do

its to cover my scars

you're the first i ever told,

the only i've ever told

you know about my problems

with trusting people

and with dealing with stress

you know i'm not who i wish i was

you know how imperfect i am

and you love me anyways.

you deserve so much better

you deserve me at my best

and so much better

but whenever i'm near you

i can't help but break down

you always get me at my worst

and i wish i was better

but you love me anyways

i told you about my problems

and you told me you loved me

and i don't know how to be what you deserve

and i don't know how to be anybody but myself

and i wish i did

but you love me anyways

despite all odds

through my flaws

you love me anyways

you're my best friend

and the one that i love

you're the one i know i can always rely on

even in the middle of the night

when it's hardest to go on

and i don't care if i ever wake up again

you make it worthwhile to see the morning light

you're there when i'm a friend

that nobody would want to have

and you love me anyways

and i know you should have better

you should have someone perfect

that's what you deserve

but i hold you tight and never let you go

and you love me anyways

and i don't know why you would do that

i'm so . . . not.

i'm just me

so flawed, so imperfect

but you love me anyways

you love me for the scars on my wrist

and the tally marks on my hip

and the tears on my cheeks

and when i don't know how to trust

and when i can't be the friend i need to be

and when i don't think there's any point in living anymore

you still love me

and that's the reason i can go on

because

despite everything

you still love me

(and i love you)

* * *

Ohmigosh this is so bad! But I really have to post this, it is terrible writing, but this is me. That's why the chapter is titled that.  
I don't know what else I can say. This is me. And you. Me & you. I love you, Taylor

Please let me know what you think I can do with this. Maybe break it down so it's not so long and terrible? I don't know . . .

Loads of love,

Mandy Kay


	30. Perfect

**Perfect**

I saw a poem I wrote for you

Back then when I thought I loved you.

And was thinking about how

I had given you my heart.

It was yours to keep,

To keep and protect.

Was that too much to ask?

And I was just thinking

What I would do if you asked for it again.

Yes, that is too much to ask.

Because you didn't even give it back to me

You took it,

Threw it on the ground,

And stomped all over it.

Could you have handed it back?

If you didn't want it anymore,

Then you could've at least been nicer about it.

It was so full before then,

It was so clean, so perfect.

The only thing perfect about me.

And you had to go ruin that.

* * *

Being depressed? Kind of. That's alright, I'm getting better. I promise.

Big shout-out to Purple-Rain-Drop-22 for the favorite and all of the reviews! I loved them! 3

I think I'm gonna make a new story for all my poems. 30 chapters is quite enough. 30, right? That's crazy. I'm thinking of making one of depressing poems and one with happy love poems or one for/about Sam (angry, upsetting) and one for/about Taylor, but probably not.

We'll see!

Thanks for all your support! I love you all!

Loads of love,

Mandy Kay


End file.
